Tweethearts
by colemanfan242
Summary: Nowadays, everyone is using Twitter. But what IS Twitter anyway? For Jeremy, it's a simple social networking site. For Ulrich? "A website designed to stalk people". However...for Odd and Aelita...it's something different entirely. Oneshot. OddxAelita.


**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is owned by Moonscoop…or Teletoon...or Antefilms or something. None of which I have anything to do with.**

* * *

It was the middle of the day at Kadic Academy and almost every student was in the lunch room, restoring the energy they'd lost from a tiresome day at school. So it was no surprise to Jeremy to find Ulrich and Odd seated at their usual table. What _was_ surprising was Odd. Odd's tray was full of food but Odd wasn't giving it the slightest attention – meaning the end of the world was near – because he was entirely focused on his cell phone. Odd's thumbs seemed to fly across the miniature keypad at the speed of light. As he and Aelita both sat down, Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Ulrich to question Odd's strange behavior.

"He's been texting all day," Ulrich said shaking his head. "Don't ask who."

"Not texting," Odd replied curtly. "_Tweeting_."

Jeremy blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Odd paused in the assault of his keypad to look at Jeremy. "Don't tell me the computer genius has never heard of the world's most popular social networking site!" he teased.

"Jeremy's never heard of Facebook?" Yumi said, joining the group at the table.

Jeremy's face flushed. "Of course I've heard of Facebook!" The young mastermind obviously had more important things to do with his time than worry about frivolous things like social networking sites, but it was still a bit of a sting to his ego that people would think he'd never heard of Facebook.

"Facebook?" Odd snorted. "That was _yesterday's_ most popular social networking site. I'm talking about Twitter."

"You've never heard of Twitter? What, do you live under a rock?" Sissi's voice asked.

It was a ridiculous question, seeing as both he and Sissi lived in the same place.

"Sissi, why don't you go _crawl_ under a rock. At least there you'll learn how to mind your own business." Yumi said.

Sissi huffed and strutted away, with Herb and Nicholas behind her; both murmuring about how Jeremy had never heard of Twitter.

At this point, even Aelita was looking at him like he had two heads.

"Well? What _is_ Twitter?" Jeremy asked in frustration. If they were going to stare at him about it, the least they could do was tell him what it was about.

"A social networking site." Odd replied.

Jeremy glared at him. Odd had obviously said this to annoy Jeremy, as he was sitting there chuckling to himself.

"Twitter's kind of like Facebook…" Aelita began.

"But better." Odd interjected.

Aelita continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Instead of adding people as friends, you 'follow' people. Like your favorite celebrities. You know, so you can keep up with what they're doing and where they are. And you can follow other people that you have things in common with, make new friends, and you can say whatever you want without being judged by your followers. It's great."

"Basically, it's a website designed to stalk people." Ulrich chimed in.

Jeremy analyzed Aelita's rather biased review of Twitter. She hadn't just told him what it was about; she had seemed to be completely in favor of it. Almost as if…

"You have a Twitter?" It was more of a statement than a question, but Jeremy looked at Aelita expectantly anyway.

Aelita gave him a small smile as a response, scooped up some mashed potatoes and then put them in her mouth; her jaw working vigorously as if mashed potatoes was a food that required chewing.

"Unbelievable." Jeremy shook his head.

* * *

Aelita was busily typing on her laptop, doing the work that she and the rest of the class were required to do. Or so it seemed. In reality, she was typing away, eagerly responding to tweets. She knew that no one would alert Ms. Hertz because they were all goofing off as well. It was only every now and again when Ms. Hertz made her rounds that Aelita switched over to Microsoft Word, displaying a page full of words. Closer inspection revealed that the words actually made no sense, as each paragraph was copied and pasted at random from a different site.

She had just recently passed five hundred followers on Twitter and was being spoken to more often. She logically presumed that her Twitter username – SubDigitalDJ – had spurred on other members of the SubDigital fan base to follow her. However, as she searched her mentions, there was one username in particular that she was searching for. A small smile made its way onto her face when she saw that he'd tweeted her several times even though she hadn't been online. His username was LadiesLoveMe, and his _real_ name was Anthony. Supposedly. She couldn't exactly take his word for it, knowing that she hadn't hesitated to lie about her name when he'd asked her. You couldn't exactly blame her. After all, there were precautions one needed to take when talking to strangers on the internet.

Aelita's eyes scanned over his tweets to her. They were mostly just tweets about interesting things that had happened to him that day, but as she was reading, her eyes locked onto one of his messages that stood out to her among the other ones:

** SubDigitalDJ, I really miss you. Talking to you is the best part of the day. Hope you get online soon. ;)**

Aelita felt her face heat up. Okay, so she had a bit of a crush on the boy. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. After all, it wasn't as if she was planning to meet up with him in real life, then run off and elope. It was totally harmless.

_Still, I could never tell my friends know about my "harmless" Twitter crush. _

Aelita frowned as she thought this. Sure, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and Odd were her best friends, but ever since Lyoko, they seemed determined to believe she was entirely incapable of protecting herself. Even after she'd been given her own form of defense, they were still much too protective of her. If they knew about Anthony, they'd be so disappointed.

This was something that irked Aelita. Just because she was pretty much known as Jeremy's female counterpart, everyone expected her to follow all the rules and be…well…perfect. But she and Jeremy weren't the same. She _wanted_ to take risks sometimes. Odd did risky things all the time and no one ever batted an eyelash. Was it so wrong that _she_ wanted to have a little fun for a change?

'_No.'_ Aelita thought as she quickly typed a response to Anthony. She wasn't doing anything wrong.

* * *

Odd's eyes quickly scanned over the screen. Jeremy still hadn't found out that Odd had taken his laptop – or at least Odd _hoped_ he still hadn't found out – and Odd figured he only had a few minutes until Jeremy came barging in like a madman. He had just accessed the website he really wanted to be on, when the door opened abruptly making him jump in surprise. Odd let out a little guilty squeaking noise, thinking that Jeremy had come to claim his property before he'd even taken care of his business.

Ulrich walked in the room and eyed Odd with suspicion. "What are you up to?"

Odd's shoulders sagged with relief. "Nothing." He responded, giving the laptop his attention once more.

Ulrich peeked at the screen and then let out an exasperated noise. "Twitter _again_?"

Odd grinned. "I met this girl. She's amazing." He explained.

"I thought you vowed never to meet girls online again," Ulrich said, with a smug smile. "You know. After the whole _Sissi _thi–"

Odd put his hands over his ears and made a face. "I thought we agreed to never talk about it again!"

Ulrich chuckled. "I'm just reminding you of how things like this can go horribly wrong."

"Well save it," Odd retorted. "This is _totally _different."

"How so?"

"Twitter is a worldwide thing. Not some school chat room. There's no way something like _that_ could happen again." Odd shuddered.

"Yeah, you're right. Something _worse_ could happen." Ulrich said, fixing Odd with a serious look. "I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous it is to be meeting people online. Are you sick in the head or something?"

Odd rolled his eyes. "Relax alright? I've got this totally under control. Besides, you only live once right? Don't be a buzz kill," Odd preached. "Live a little!"

Ulrich snorted. "Alright, fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Laser arrow!"

Odd was currently suspended in the air, _upside down, _in the midst of yet another one of his overly audacious stunts. Effortlessly, he completed his flip and landed on all fours at the same time as the Megatank a few feet in front of him exploded in a burst of white light.

_Swish!_

"Energy field!"

Still crouched down, Odd watched as Yumi's fans effaced two of the hornets that were guarding the activated tower, whilst the very last hornet was caught by Aelita's attack and thus, destroyed.

Odd stood up and turned to Aelita, who had her glowing pink wings extended and was hovering in the air.

"After you princess." He said, gesturing to the tower across from them.

Aelita gave him a small smile and flew straight into the tower, dissolving into its seemingly firm wall.

Yumi and Odd hung back and stared at the tower that Aelita had just disappeared into. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Then, just like that, the tower ceased to glow red. The red color that had surrounded the tower melted away, and in its place was a pure, white hue. Not two seconds afterwards, Aelita's voice reverberated throughout the forest sector.

"_Tower, deactivated."_

* * *

"Great job guys." Jeremy praised as the trio walked out of the elevator and entered the room where Jeremy was sitting comfortably in his chair. "Luckily for us, XANA _didn't _launch an attack on Earth, so there's no need for a return to the past."

Odd grinned as he looked at his watch. "Which means, a job well done, just in time for dinner!" He exclaimed, followed by some loud rumbles of agreement from his stomach.

Yumi stared at him. "Honestly Odd. Is food all you think about?"

"Hey," Odd said in a defensive tone. "I think I'm entitled to be a little peckish after _risking my life_ to save the world from unadulterated evil." Odd said dramatically.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Well you can have my portion if you're so hungry Odd. I'll be staying up here a little later today anyway." Jeremy said as he turned back towards the computer.

Odd grinned. "Well…if you're sure…" Odd said, already in the elevator before he'd finished his sentence.

"I'll stay here with you then." Aelita offered kindly.

Jeremy flashed a smile her way. "Thanks Aelita. I could really use your help with modifying the database."

Being the ever caring friend, Yumi frowned disapprovingly at the pair of them. "Are you sure you guys don't want lunch? Especially you Jeremy. You've been skipping lunch a lot lately…"

Jeremy waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine Yumi. I'll grab something from a vending machine." He assured her.

"And I'm still full from breakfast." Aelita lied smoothly.

"Well, alright." Yumi said, not sounding a bit convinced.

Nevertheless, she entered the elevator where Odd was waiting, and Aelita watched as the elevator doors closed, taking them away.

* * *

Aelita stared up at the ceiling of the dimly lit room. Half an hour had passed and the only thing that filled the silence was the incessant clacking of Jeremy's fingers typing on the keyboard of the supercomputer. Jeremy hadn't needed her help in the slightest…which made the situation worse seeing as she hadn't really wanted to stay with him in the first place. Jeremy had stayed behind alone to work on Lyoko countless times; if he had truly needed Aelita's help, she wouldn't have had to offer…because he would've requested it. Yet she'd felt compelled to do what was expected of her – to play the role of Jeremy's "female counterpart" and pretend to like sitting around watching Jeremy work on a computer for hours.

Now, Aelita was regretting her decision with every fiber of her being. She _wasn't_ full from breakfast. In fact, her stomach felt as if it were eating itself from the inside out. Resignedly, Aelita ignored the pain that was asserting itself in her neglected stomach. There was no one to blame but herself. She had told Jeremy she would stay, and she couldn't back out now…she would just starve until dinner then. They had about twenty minutes left until lunch was over…maybe she would just take a nap. After all, Jeremy didn't need her help…

…

…

…

_Beep!_

Aelita awoke with a start and glanced at her watch.

_1:40? I've only been sleeping for ten minutes?_

Aelita bit back a sigh and looked up from her position on the floor. Surely enough, Jeremy was busily typing away, her existence forgotten.

_Beep!_

Aelita blinked upon hearing the noise that had woken her a second time. After scanning the room and finding nothing out of the ordinary, she looked at Jeremy again who seemed not to have noticed. Either that or he knew what it was and was choosing to ignore it. But the supercomputer didn't make sounds like that…

She hadn't eaten any lunch…perhaps she was hallucinating…?

_Beep!_

No. The sound was real.

Aelita crept along the floor in the direction of the sound – silently so as not to disturb Jeremy – hell-bent on finding the source of the irritating noise. Having crawled over to the darker side of the room, Aelita peered around while her vision adjusted.

"Wha…?"

Lying in a dark corner was a familiar, purple backpack.

Odd.

Without stopping to think, Aelita dug her hand inside of his bag to find the source of the beeping.

_Aha!_

Aelita pulled out his purple cell phone and just stared at it. Well…all she'd wanted to do was find the source of the beeping, and she'd found it. She _should_ put the phone back now…after all, she'd already gone rummaging through his bag without his permission. To go snooping through his phone would be an even worse invasion of his privacy. She had no right.

_Beep._

In less than two seconds, Aelita had cracked Odd's password and unlocked his phone. They didn't call her an Einsteinette for nothing.

What Aelita was greeted with was a tiny, familiar blue bird symbol in the corner of the home screen, with a red number four on the side. _Four new Twitter notifications._

Aelita held her breath as her thoughts ran wild. With the way Odd had been glued to his phone lately, it was no secret that he had a Twitter. What _was_ a secret was his username. Aelita herself had gone out of her way to keep her Twitter a secret from her friends, believing that the Aelita they had come to know and love and "Twitter Aelita" simply couldn't exist in the same space. It was only now that she realized that although Jeremy had revealed her secret to the group, Odd, the self-proclaimed Twitter addict, hadn't tried to pry into her private online life by asking for her Twitter account. It was definitely unexpected…it had never occurred to the pinkette that Odd might also want to hide his online life. As she thought about it she realized that Odd never once actually _spoke_ about what he did on Twitter or let his username slip. Could it be that he was also hiding something?

That settled it. Her curiosity was piqued. She _had _to see his Twitter page. After all…suppose she were to end up inadvertently talking to him on the site due to her total ignorance of his alias? She _couldn't_ let that happen.

Her mind made up, Aelita selected the icon for the Twitter application on Odd's phone and waited. The site loaded quickly and her snooping was rewarded with powerful waves of nausea.

_So that was what they meant when they said "curiosity killed the cat"…_

* * *

It was 3:05, and classes were over. It seemed that every single student in Kadic was either socializing with their friends or eating dinner…except for one pink haired student in particular. Instead of meeting up with her friends in the cafeteria, she'd slipped away when no one was looking and headed up to her room. She needed to be alone. It was the only way to clear the mess in her mind.

Picking up her pink laptop, she powered it up and turned on her webcam, preparing to start her new daily ritual – an addition that was inspired by Jeremy.

"Dear Diary," Aelita said, beginning her video diary in the clichéd way she always did. "For a _very _long time now, I've been using Twitter and talking to a stranger who I _thought _I knew…but as it turns out, I know him better than I thought I did." Aelita closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, no longer wanting to see her face in the window that displayed what the webcam was seeing. "My mysterious Twitter crush's name isn't Anthony. It's _Odd…_as in Odd Della Robbia. I found out at lunch. I was with Jeremy in the factory, and Odd had left his backpack behind…and I ended up looking through it."

_Creaaaak._

Keeping her head down, Aelita began to shake her head. "Ugh. Part of me wishes that I could just go back in time and stop myself from ever doing that…not that it would matter. Even a return to the past wouldn't keep me from remembering that I did it. I wanted to bring it up when I returned his bag – but I couldn't. I mean, what was I supposed to say?"

_Click._

"Hey Odd, while I was snooping through your phone I couldn't help but notice that you're the owner of the Twitter account I've been talking to, flirting with, and crushing on, for the past _six months?_ "

"Nah. You probably shouldn't have said _that._"

Aelita jumped about a foot in the air and knocked herself to the ground in her computer chair. Paralyzed with shock, all she could do was stare up into the eyes up the very last person she wanted to see right now.

"…Odd?"

"Well, at first I came here to ask 'who put fingerprints on my cell phone?', but according to you, it's obvious that you're the culprit."

Aelita bit her lip in guilt. "Sorry, I was just trying to sleep, and your cell phone kept making noises, and then I—"

"Snooped through my phone?"

"No! No, it's not like that…"

"It's fine, whatever." He sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall.

Silence filled the air, and tension was building. Aelita got up from the ground and sat back on her now upright computer chair.

Breaking the ice, Odd said, nonchalantly, "So… you're SubDigitalDJ, huh?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah..." Looking out the window she said, "And you're… LadiesLoveMe?"

"Mmhm."

Aelita began to feel goose bumps from the seemingly cold atmosphere. She rubbed her arm.

"So I heard you have a crush on me?" He grinned widely, blushing a bit.

Aelita felt her face go beet red, and it was confirmed when she looked at her computer monitor. She turned towards Odd. "Look, Odd-"

"I know, I know. You probably don't like me because…it's me. I understand." He got up from the bed and put his hand on the door knob. "I was interested in you too though." His smile was forced.

"Odd, wait!" he shut the door.

She quickly ran to the door only to see him turn the corner and go down the staircase. "Odd!"

* * *

"Odd!" he heard Aelita call to him, but he kept running. He wiped the tears furiously from his eyes. Yes, his feelings were a _bit _hurt, but why was he crying? He stumbled down the stairs and nearly landed on his face, before flipping onto both of his feet.

"Odd! Please, wait!" he heard Aelita coming down the stairs, but he kept going.

He ran outside onto the field and tripped over his own foot, not being as reflexive as before. He skidded a few inches, then just lay there.

He heard Aelita's steps coming up to him. They stopped next to him, and she kneeled down. "Odd, get up."

"I don't wanna." It was muffled, but audible.

"Odd," she grabbed one arm and pulled him up, so that he was sitting. "You're a mess." She wiped a dirt stain from his face.

He pouted at her.

"Odd, you didn't even give me a chance to think to myself, or explain what _I _thought."

"…Go ahead."

Startled by this sudden command, she thought to herself for a moment. "Odd, I started liking the guy on Twitter. You're that guy. It doesn't matter _who _you are, but you're still the same person. I like you for you."

"…Really?"

She smiled, put his hand on his shoulder, and leaned in to kiss him. His body went hot. "Really."

* * *

**Okay. So there you have it! It took me _forever_ but I finally finished and uploaded Tweethearts. I have to say, when it comes to Code Lyoko, the only couple I ever want to write about is Odd and Sissi, but I was inspired to write my first Odd and Aelita fic because I thought it would help me get out of my comfort zone...which I thought would be good for my writing. The only couples I support (besides Odd and Sissi) are Jeremy and Aelita, and Ulrich and Yumi. So when I got to the part where Odd interrupted Aelita's video diary, I was hit with insane writer's block. Everything I wrote after that just came out terribly awkward - not to mention that I kept feeling as if I was doing a bad job keeping everyone in character. So at that point in the story, my friend Greer took over and finished it for me. I quite like how it turned out. So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and I apologize for:**

**(a) Punking out and not writing an ending. :p And**

**(b) Any spelling/grammar mistakes. (I've been writing this for months and checking it as I went along...I didn't feel like reading over it again.)**

**Also, Greer doesn't have a Fanfiction account (although I think she should because she's a good author) but she _does _have a Wattpad account and an original story which you can read here :) : Wattpad [insert "dot com" here] /story/677387-you-and-i**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Look out for my other stories, and please review. :3**

**- colemanfan242**


End file.
